Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{5h + 1}{5g + h} + \dfrac{3g + 2h}{5g + h}$ You can assume $f,g,h \neq 0$.
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{5h + 1 + 3g + 2h}{5g + h}$ $k = \dfrac{7h + 1 + 3g}{5g + h}$